What's With Hermione?
by Crybaby
Summary: A Drama/Romance thingy about Hermione...Hermione has a certain...er...problem (now dont be sick)
1. Default Chapter

****

** **

**A/N: Um…depressing romance thingy I guess…R/H of course…this is my first shot at using a plot, so PLEASE be nice…Anywayz…yeah…Different people's point of view on *plot here* I'm not gonna say!! ;-)**

** **

**Disclaimer: I don' own nuthin. J.K. does.**

** **

**Hermione's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**Oh my gosh. LOOK AT ME. No wonder Ron hates me. My hair, my face…and not to mention my stomach. Gross. This is horrible…Oh my gosh…what have I been eating? Lead? 125 pounds? Oh no…oh dear God no…Ew Yuck. How big can I get? This is not gonna do…**

** **

**(At dinner) **

**"I'm not hungry Ron, that's all there is to it!"**

** **

**"Hermione, what's wrong?"**

** **

**Oh my gosh…is he catching on? That'd be even worse…if Ron knew all he'd do is shove food down my throat…probably something fatty like a double fudge Sunday…mmmmm…it's been a while since I've had one of those…NO!! NO I CANNOT THINK ABOUT FOOD!!!**

** **

**"Hermione, you're not starting that S.P.E.W. starve yourself campaign again, are you?" Harry asked me, worried.**

** **

**"No!" I screamed at him, taking a big bite out of my cheeseburger…oh gross. Did I just _eat _that? "I'll be right back, going to the bathroom…"**

** **

**Ron's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**Something is wrong with Hermione…something is VERY wrong…she wont talk to me, and if she does, she's yelling…Maybe Lavender told her something about me…the bitch…I wonder if Harry's noticed…**

** **

**I mean, she hasn't been eating anything for about a week, and if she does, she runs to the bathroom…what is her problem? Is she scared of positing or something? Nobody would be dumb enough to posin _her…_besides; she's too smart to eat something deadly…who would want to posin her? Her face is so sweet, and she's so kind, and she's smart, and beautiful…and…Draco…**

** **

**Harry's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**Hmmmm…Why is Hermione always not eating? That is so weird. Usually after potion's she's 'starving'. Is she? No…she can't be anorexic…only self conscious teenagers are anorexic…and she is SO not self conscious, she's proud and smart, why should she be self conscious? Hmmm…**

** **

**"What's wrong with Hermione?" I ask Ron…**

** **

**"Isn't it obvious? Someone's trying to posin her…"**

** **

**"Um…Ron…I don't think that's the problem"**

** **

**"Course it is" he replied, picking up a fry. God, he can be so thick sometimes…**

** **

**"Ron…I think she's anorexic…"**

** **

** **

**A/N: That's all for right now…I'll have to write more…I KNOW it was short, but I cant write a long fic very well…Neway, Review and maybe I'll post another part :-P**

** **

** **


	2. The Discovery

** **

A/N: Ok, so I didn't get many reviews (1) but thank you, Hermione Granger Weasley, for reviewing me, when the other 13 ppl didn't…::glares at people:: anyways, R&R…please?

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. does, so don't sue me cause all you'll get is…a quarter and some pocked lint…**

** **

**Parvati's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**Hermione has issues. I swear it; she keeps trying to do sit-ups on her bed, with the curtains drawn. And all this crying herself to sleep crap…I mean, so what if you cant sleep Hermione, that doesn't mean you have to stop ME from getting some beauty sleep! Geez…I wonder what her problem is…Maybe she's breaking up with Viktor…maybe she's got diabetes, she has been getting skinnier…I wonder what IS wrong…Well, it is disturbing my sleep and schoolwork, so only to save my grades and health (A/N: yeah, right) I guess I _have _to read her diary…It's the most responsible thing I can do at the moment…**

** **

**_Dear diary,_**

**_I don't seem to be getting any thinner…I'm still big as a cow…and Ron'll never like a cow…I cant hide this from Ron and Harry anymore…they're getting suspicious…I wish I could come up with something better than "I'm not hungry…" What can I tell them? Oh who cares, as long as I don't eat anything besides carrots, I'm fine…I'm getting sick of having to barf up food…My god, I am so fat…_**

**_ _**

Oh my god. Hermione's got an eating disorder. Oh my god…I have to go show Harry and Ron…

** **

**Harry's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**Oh god. I knew it. Should we tell a teacher?**

** **

**"Isn't it horrible?" Parvati asked me after I read the diary…**

** **

**Horrible? I was nearly crying…what makes Hermione think she's fat? This is scary…One of my BEST FRIENDS…Oh my gosh…so I was right…I have to show Ron…When was the last time she ate something besides carrots? Oh god…I cant cry…I CANT cry…What's gonna happen to her? This is so freaky…no way…this cant happen…only self conscious teenagers are anorexic…Well, I guess Hermione's not a little 11yr old girl anymore…Hermione _has _looked really sick lately…no wonder, this has been going on like, three months…Oh good, here's Ron now…**

** **

**Ron's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**Harry just showed me…this diary, Hermione's diary, has THIS in it? This cant be _her _diary…she's not anorexic…so she's been a bit sick lately, and is a bit skinner than she was 3 months ago, but I mean really…and what's that crap about me not liking her? The only thing I don't like about her is how bitchy she's been lately…Seriously, Hermione? This is so scary…We'd better tell McGonnagal…but that'd mean telling her we'd been in Hermione's diary…Well, it _was_ Parvati who opened it, but that wasn't because she was concerned for Hermione, it was because she wanted to send a rumor around the school, and make Hermione feel worse…I cant believe she's STARVING herself…God, my best friend, my crush, is destroying her life…Every time she doesn't eat she kills herself a bit more. And I didn't notice it…I feel so horrid. Too busy worrying about quidditch to notice my best friend crying out to me…Trying to get attention…by starving herself…and I just thought it was S.P.E.W. again…I am such an ass…**

** **

**Ginny's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**Dear Lord. Oh my gosh…She…she's not…no, she's NOT anorexic…cant be…she's just…allergic to…the oil they put in the food…yeah, that's it…they, they make her sick, and she cant eat it…yeah…Oh god, who am I kidding, she is sick as…oh I don't know a simile…But she's sick…she's skinny and sick…and she thinks she's _fat…_Oh god…what, she weighs like, 90 pounds? So what…Oh god…no, NO…I cant stand it…Virginia Weasley, you are NOT going to cry…too late…Oh gosh…I cant believe she's killing herself like that…We have to do something…I'm going to McGonnagal…**

** **

**A/N: Review? Please? A rose for anyone who does @****à…Now just review…I love getting reviews…please guys, this is my fist story with more than one chapter, don't spoil it for me…**

** **

** **


	3. Telling on Hermione

A/N: Part 3! I don't want you guys to think I'm a sicko for writing something like this, because it is very sad yes, but it happens, and people need to be aware of it. One of my best friends, age 11, only weighs like, 45 pounds, I don't know if she has a full blown eating disorder or not, but she doesn't eat at lunch, and it scares me. Sorry if you think it's horrible that I'm writing something like this, but the P.o.V. from her friends are kind of like mine…so don't be mean, it's not easy knowing your best friend has this kind of problem…

Neville's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why's everyone so upset? Nobody told me anything! Why is everyone looking at Hermione like she has a disease, or if she's on her deathbed? She's not sick is she? What's wrong? Did she get a bad grade in Charms again? Was she expelled? Did she loose major points? HOW COME NOBODY TELLS ME THESE THINGS? I've gotta go ask someone, something is NOT right, I can feel it…I may not be the best at Potions, but I can tell when somebody's in some kind of trouble…Ah…There's Harry now…

"Harry, wait" I say as he tries to leave the common room.

"Neville, can it wait, I have to go down to McGonnagal, I think Hermione has an eating disorder…" and with that, he left. WHAT? Maybe I can get some more information from Ginny…but when I talked to her, she just said, 

"Look at this", handed me a book, and burst out crying, trying to say she was going to McGonnagal. The book was a diary. Skimming over it, a chill ran down my spine. Oh my god. No way. I think I need to show this to McGonnagal, Harry, Ginny, and probably Ron are already down there…Oh my god…

McGonnagal's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's this?" I ask as four of my students gather in my office…

"It's Hermione, I think she- I think she's sick" the youngest, Ginny Weasley told me as Neville Longbottom also stepped inside. 

"Yeah, Professor, we found her diary, and it said she thought she was fat, and she thought nobody would like her, and how she would not eat anything but carrots…" Harry told me…what? No no, no student here doesn't eat his or her food, it's too tempting, we made sure of that…and if she's allergic, she should tell us…she couldn't be sick…

"Leave me to this, this is none of your business, and you shouldn't be reading peoples diary's." I told them, lips pursed. I knew this was serious, but I couldn't let them know I was worried. They all hung their heads, and started to leave. As soon as they were out the door, I left my office…I have GOT to go find Dumbledore…

Dumbledore's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why hello Minnie" I say as Minerva walks into my office. Oh no, Harry's done something to try to go kill Voldemort…or at least that's what her facial expression is…She looks somber and scared. Something is wrong with a student if it's not Harry. I know these things…

"Professor, it's Hermione, she, she's anorexic…" Huh? No…Hermione is our smarteststudents, she knows better than to starve herself. This is impossible.

"Are you sure?" I ask her kindly.

"Not completely, but her friends all came into my office saying she was starving herself. Maybe we should keep a watch on her…" Minnie told me…

"I see." I say. "Don't worry, I will inform you if I think she should go get help." She's not anorexic. Minnie _is_ one to jump to conclusions _and_ exaggerate something small. I will keep an eye on her though.

A/N: I know it's not a romance yet, but it will be, maybe in like two or three chapters. Keep reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. owns the people.


End file.
